Realm Adventures-Kingdom Two- LABYRINTH
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: In his quest to win the heart of the mysertious Sarah (Williams) Raveness he encounters her various secrets as she is on a quest to find the enemy Kingdom and over throw the king. Will he succed in stealing the young Guardians heart even with her secrets?


****

Realm Adventures: Kingdom Two- Labyrinth

By: Fallen Black Magic Angel

The second kingdom is familiar to most that have heard of it but none have tried to enter it. Fayeries run wild among the wild magic of the Labyrinth. The King ruled alone presently as the Goblins ran their usual routine of craziness and pestering the chickens.

The Labyrinth was the pure magic of the Goblin King Jareth.The magic of the Labyrinth was connected to his and so the weather reacted to his moods. Various trolls, dwarfs, goblins, and other creatures lived in this maze.

This land was located in the middle of the Realm Lands. To the north of the Glittering Waters and surrounded by the Flower Meadows of the Fayeries. No kingdom but Oceania and Crystal border this mysterious Kingdom.

**Sarah 'Williams' Raveness** was the only one to go thorough the Labyrinth and capture the Goblin Kings heart in the easiest way of going thorough his Labyrinth to save her half-brother, thirteen hours wasted. She was only fifteen Earth years old and didn't understand what he was singing, she was focused on getting back to Earth so her father wouldn't worry.

*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah 'Williams' changed in her time back home. Her brown hair had turned black as the night and fell to mid-back in layers, shortest at her shoulders. Her blue eyes were a brilliant sky blue with purple surrounding her black pupils. Her body had filled out more as she stood as the mysterious Guardian of the Realms.

Her real name was Sarah Raveness, the Immortal Realm Guardian. She is the oldest of her sisters, only one other sister. She is about 734,819 years old, compared to her 15 years on Earth, the Real World. No one knew her many or few secrets but her father and mother. Most call her Black Fire, for her wrath is fiery and black energy crackles in her aura and magic.

Receiving a message from King Trillona about his missing Children she had few words in mind: **GAME. GOBLIN. JARETH. LABYRINTH. WISHED?**

Realm Guardian :

In a previous string of events something's has kidnapped our youngest mermaids . One is called Indiana and the other Artica . We have no clue who would have done a thing like this but we ask, no, beg for your aid in this. I hope you find our kids soon.

King Trillona and Queen Mercuria

She smirked and then ponder her visit and then pondered a plan. She snatched up her cloak and robe and threw it over her white tank top and black shorts. Her black leather knee high boots echoed her steps as she walked down the black Onyx hall of the Mirror Hallway of her Shadowy Palace above the Realm Gates.

Her face was a mask of danger and moods of anger. Her black robe floated behind her like a cloud as she raised her hands above a mirror and a 3-D map of the Lands appeared. She tapped the Labyrinth as the rest faded away and the close up of the Kingdom showed up and then in the background the Labyrinth could be seen.

She watched as green goblins, mindless also, ran around and chickens jumped around feathers scattered around as cats ran at her aura's presence. She smirked and then rolled her eyes. "Show me the castle and inside it if you can." she stated tapping the mirror as it rippled and showed the inside of the castle.

She seen the chaos in the throne room and smiled as she seen no children. She then watched as the mirror showed various other rooms before she smirked and the mirror returned to the throne room as the goblins all ran around like crazy and Jareth lounged in his chair. She then noticed as a nearby cat hissed at her soul presence. She then blacked out the mirror.

Jareth was lounging on his throne when a cat hissed as he felt a small presence of another magic user using a Mirror of Magic. He smiled and then stood up and went off as his goblins didn't pay attention. He went off as a owl after reaching outside and started to head towards the Hallways of Mirrors and the Shadow Forest.

Sarah sat in her shadowy throne room, she was sitting in a silver whicker chair that made the throne. In her clutched hands was a steaming cup of Green Tea. Her legs were crossed as she stared in to the shadows. As she ran across her past and present she figured that on Earth she was dead but she was really Immortal and no one knew it. She seen a black cat slink in and walk towards her. She raised the hood of her cloak and watched as the cat jumped to her lap and curled in to a ball.

Jareth then entered to only looked at the black figure on the throne and the cat on her lap. He seen a steaming cup in the guardians cupped, gloved, hands. "What do you need King Jareth?" the cat's asked coldly as he smirked at the king, the cat's lips weren't noticeable in moving.

"I was wondering why you were looking in on my throne room and kingdom." he stated as the cat on her lap sat up and stared at him interested in what was happening.

"Just looking for someone as far as two mermaid babies called Indiana and Arctica." the cat stated coldly as the message from King Trillona appeared in front of her.

"Okay, I guess that is understandable when you think two babies missing." he stated walking form the room before he heard a familiar voice.

"So I wonder where they are?" a female voice came wondering and familiar.

"What other kingdom is most suspected?" the deep voice of the 'Guardian' asked.

"Of course! I never thought of that." the voice was getting clearer as Jareth hid in the shadows. "Damn it Jinn! Why didn't you come sooner before that escapade!"

"Well Sarah, I am a cat you are a Timian. You move faster then a cat." the cat stated balancing itself in her robe pocket.

"Then again, what else. Why would a Terran Kingdom want two mermaid babies?" she wondered as the cat looked at her.

"What would Trillona have that Braskini doesn't? He has water and happiness." the cat stated.

"No, it isn't that. The prospect of war." she stated as Jareth followed her. "If he starts a war it would be between the Goblin and Oceania. Then it would spread with other things till all hell breaks loose."

"If you weren't, Sarah Williams Raveness I would almost think that she was really dead as your Earth form was believed." the cat stated.

"To bad I wasted thirteen hours to get my stupid half-brother only to indenture the torture of my 'step-mother'." she stated walking in to the mirror hallway as he smiled and then rolled a orb towards her before going off.

A few hours later she had emerged from the hallways so tired that her own eyes were betraying her. As soon as she stepped from the last mirror the cat had jumped form her pocket and watched as she fell to the ground exhausted.

Her body was face down, head turned to the side with her hair spread out around her shoulders. The robe on her shoulders was spread around her feet as her arms were above her head as she sighed. The orb was in her right hand as she felt some one come in and pick her up from her resting spot on the ground.

After a few hours she found her self out of her Shadowed Palace and in a stone castle, a arm was around her waist as her body was pressed against another body. Her eyes fluttered open as she seen Jareth's mismatched gaze holding her's. "Whoa." she whispered scrambling from his embrace to stand. She was panicked and blushed before her anger rose and she was near the shadows.

"Nice to see you are still yourself." he stated moving in a fluid movement to stand behind her.

"I got to find those children." she said trying to break from his embrace but she only found his lips on her neck and collar bone.

"Forget them." he whispered as she broke from him and looked at the shadows.

"I can't. I vowed to my sister that I would protect all that are in this Realm. She looks up to me as the next one but I will never let her be miserable like me." she stated turning to the shadows. 

"Oh." he asked his hand tracing her back as she closed her eyes.

"So I have to live up to the Timian Royal Blood that flows in my veins and the power that is in my Realm Magic to go after them." she stated as he smiled.

"I know your Dreams and Desires, I will find you Princess Sarah of the Timian Kingdom, Realm Guardian and Immortal Watcher." he whispered to her as she disappeared and he smiled cunningly.

Braskini smiled as the two mermaids slept in front of him, but then a figure appeared taking the babies in one swoop. He seen it was the black figure of the Realm Guardian. "Kill the Guardian and get those babies back!" he demanded but his forces were to small and the Guardian had disappeared with the babies. "DAMN YOU!" he roared attacking anything.

Four months after that challenge Jareth had successfully married Sarah Williams and now they ruled the Labyrinth. She still guarded the Labyrinth but nothing was the same after that. Jareth was always happy and content.

I know these are all short but that is for now.

NEXT PART: **Realm Adventures: Kingdom Three- Crystal**


End file.
